Jack's Girl
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot. Sana. Jana.::: ....It would seem Sawyer was destined to fall in love with Jack’s girls. Only, this time, he needed the courage to make Rambina his. A conversation with the Latina beauty without Jack's presence might just give him it.


** Disclaimer: Don't own Lost…Ana wouldn't have died if I did. Don't own Alex Ubago or his song "Me Muero Por Conocerte" either.**

_ A/N: This is an AU because while Ana __was __shot, she didn't die. Considering how in love with "Sana" and "Jana" I am, I'm surprised I haven't tried this before._

Translation of song at the end of the chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why must you bother me?" Her voice was a husky wave as she lay on the makeshift blanket Jack had made for her. Her skin was a caramel heaven surrounded by the white of the sand, and her hair a sea of black curls spread out around her. "I don't wanna plays cops and robbers right now. Go away."

Sawyer watched Ana Lucia as she sunbathed on the beach, eyes closed, face relaxed unlike he'd ever seen her. The blonde sucked in a soft breath as he admired her beauty; he'd been doing that far too often for his own mental health.

It'd been a year since she'd nearly died by Henry's and Michael's hands. Sawyer hadn't understood the terror that'd gone through him when he'd found out that she'd been shot---nor had he understood the bone-chilling fury he'd felt towards Henry---nor the blood-boiling jealousy towards _Jack _when Sawyer had hurried to where the doctor was tending to the policewoman and saw them looking at each other _that way_.

He'd pushed it away and when they'd gone to find the 'others', and been kidnapped, Sawyer and Freckles had finally gotten together in the polar bear cages. For a while he'd forgotten all about the fiery Latina girl half his size who could knock him out cold with one punch, but when Kate and he had finally been able to escape, _she _had been the first one to find them, and the disappointment in her face when she realized that _he'd _escaped and _Jack _was still with the Others had turned Sawyer cold.

Stupidly, he'd felt _guilty _for being the one free.

"I might be pregnant," Ana's voice brought him back to the present with a jolt. "But I can _still _kick your ass if you don't stop bugging me."

"Touchy-_touchy_, Rambina," he forced that smirk on his face as he strolled towards her until he stood before the beautiful caramel goddess, blocking her sunrays. "How does the _Good Doc _deal with your violent mood swings?"

She peeked open a dark eye at him, scowl already erasing the peace in her face. "Yeah well, he has some fault in _this _doesn't he?" Her hands went to the small, hardly visible baby bump, yet there was a smile growing as the thought of the child within obviously filled her mind. "So I tell him to just deal with it and bite a bullet if he needs to."

Sawyer chuckled, despite the fact that he'd had an unwilling look into the intimate discussions of Saint Jack and the woman that wouldn't leave Sawyer's thoughts, dreams, and fiercest fantasies.

Ana grinned in return, probably the first smile she'd ever given him. Closing her eyes she relaxed once more. "So, Sawyer, why have you come to bother me now? If you're looking for Jack, he's out taking care of Claire. She had a little accident and might have broken her arm."

The blonde remembered a time when the other survivors had ostracized Ana for having killed Shannon. Sawyer had been there when the shooting happened, he'd known what they'd been facing and he knew that if he'd been the one with the gun he'd have done exactly the same thing---but of course he'd never admitted that to anyone.

Somehow, _Sayid _was the first one to talk to Ana after what'd happened. He'd realized that death was another part of life and that Ana had been trying to protect her people. With Sayid came the forgiveness and acceptance of the rest of the survivors---and when Jack had finally escaped and returned to them only to start a relationship with Ana, well, that cemented her integration into the community. She'd become 'Jack's Girl', and no one could hate _Jack's_ girl.

"I was bored and looking to darken someone's day," he joked, enjoying lowering his gaze on her, imagining that he could just lower himself to the blanket and take her as his without her complaint.

"Hence the stealing of my sunlight." She sighed, keeping her eyes closed in resignation. "Always the thief, huh?"

His smirk turned roguish, looking down at the only object he wished to steal and keep forever, baby bump and all.

She shook her head, obviously _feeling _his smirk. "Go and bother someone else, Sawyer. My morning sickness is enough without throwing _you _into the mixture." She made a dismissive, shooing movement with one of her hands.

"Ay _Chica_, admit you like having me around." He surprised even _himself _by lowering himself to her blanket and sitting by her feet, hugging his knees slightly as he looked down at her, wishing he could cover her with his body and taste those luscious, pouty lips.

Turning on her side, Ana opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Annoyance and curiosity played in those dark eyes of hers as she looked him over, as if trying to figure out what he was doing and why he was doing it.

Sawyer remembered the night in which he'd finally admitted to himself the truth about his feelings for Jack's girl.

…

_ They weren't sure __**where **__Hurley had found the crate of alcohol, or __**who'd **__left it there. Jack (who'd just recently escaped the others) had __**explicitly **__told everyone that no one should drink because of the mystery of the nature of its arrival and the fact that it could be a trap from the others, but Sawyer disobeyed the moment Jack went out scouting and the other survivors had been too weak of spirit __**not **__to follow suit._

_ Thus everyone was drunk, singing songs and spilling out secrets no one else should have to hear. Freckles, Charlie, Sun, Jin and Claire were all enjoying the time together, throwing their heads back and giggling whenever Charlie tried to sing one of his group's songs and messed up terribly._

_ Sawyer rolled his eyes at them and looked around at the other drunk, pathetic looking people. His grip on his bottle of scotch tightened when he noticed Ana Lucia take a swig of what would seem her __**second**__ bottle of scotch and stumble towards the jungle._

_ What was she doing?_

_ Even __drunk__ Sawyer knew that the jungle was dangerous._

_ Angry that the cop could be so _stupid_, Sawyer charged after her, stumbling a time or two but easily catching up with the woman. She wasn't far into the jungle, leaning against a tree, singing softly in Spanish in between each sip._

_ "Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida, me muero por escucharte, decire las cosas que nunca digas----Mas me cayo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza, de ser capaz algun dia, de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar—que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco mas-----Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar…?_

_ Sawyer's plans had been to grab her arm, shake her around and tell her what an idiot she was, but hearing her eerily enchanting voice shocked him. He hadn't known that tough Ana Lucia could sing---so beautifully._

_Hiding behind a tree, he gazed around it at her as she looked up at the sky and continued to sing._

_ "Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abrazes tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte y que me abrazes cuando despiertes---acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca, me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazon---voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior…"_

_ A strange feeling began to grow deep within Sawyer as he made sure he was out of her line of vision and closed his eyes, letting the words and the melancholic feeling of her voice wash over him._

_ Having spent time in Mexico after each con, Sawyer had learnt quite a bit of Spanish, and the words of the song hit him full-face, mockingly. It was as if Ana had read his innermost thoughts, the desires he'd denied and refused to admit were there for her, and was telling him what he desperately wanted to tell __**her**_

_ Her voice rose slightly at the chorus of the unfamiliar song which spoke the words of his much-ignored heart. "Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir---Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alma---- besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestos labios, y ver en tu rostro cada dia, crecer esa semilla, crear, sonar, dejar todo surgir----apartando el miedo a sufrir…"_

_ His jaw clenched. Fear was a good thing. Fear kept you from doing a lot of stupid things…like going to that damned woman, throwing away their bottles of scotch and claiming those lips---if only to stop the words coming from her mouth._

"_Me muero por explicarte," She lowered herself to the ground, back against the tree. "Lo que pasa por mi mente, me muero por entregarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, sentir cada dia ese flechazo al verte, que mas dara lo que digan, que mas dara lo piensen si estoy loca es cosa mia---y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor---vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol."_

_ Did she know he was there? Was she trying to torture him?_

_ She whispered the chorus once more before whispering the last words of the song: "Crecer esa semilla, crear, sonar, dejar todo surgir---Apartando el miedo a sufrir…"_

_** Grow that seed…create, dream, let everything arise; putting away your fear of suffering…**_

_ Sawyer knocked his head backwards against the tree, listening to her as she continued to hum the tune of the song he knew would never leave him after that night. The desire to get up and follow the words of the song, to put away his fear of commitment, his fear of having a lasting relationship---but instead Sawyer sat there, refusing to drink any more, keeping watch over the drunk Latina with a killer right hook and the voice of an angel._

_ Sawyer nearly didn't notice Jack when the doctor stumbled upon a now sleeping Ana and her bottle when returning from his scouting trip, but the curse from the doctor caught the blonde's attention. His fists clenched tightly and a muscle in his cheek jerked as he watched Jack bend down and smile tenderly at the woman, shaking his head at her._

_ "Hey," he whispered, shaking her softly._

_ "Jack?" her voice was husky in her sleep. "You're back." She sounded pleased._

_ "I can't leave you all one minute, huh?" he chuckled, before leaning over her and in a swift movement had her in his arms as he stood. "Why don't we go to the camp?"_

_ "Sure…" She buried her face in his shirt. "You wanna drink?" Ana offered._

_ Jack chuckled once more and shook his head before taking Ana and her bottle back to the beach. _

_ That night she became 'Jack's Girl'…_

_ …And Sawyer was left wishing he'd followed the advice of the song._

…

"_So_," Ana's voice once more brought him to the future and to the conclusion that he'd been staring at her the whole while. She raised an eyebrow, watching him suspiciously as if waiting for him to do something unsavory. "What exactly do you _want_?"

_ You_.

Sawyer wondered if he'd finally be able to _tell_ her it for once.

"Some smokes would be nice."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, lying back down on her back, unknowingly flaunting her toned body, taunting him with what he wanted but just couldn't have. "Go bother _Kate_, Sawyer. I'm trying to _sun_. Leave me alone."

The blonde winced slightly at Freckles' name. Both he and Kate had realized around the same time that what'd happened between them in the cages hadn't really meant anything. But by the time the two stubborn con people had finally admitted it to each other and themselves, the ones they _truly_ felt something for had found happiness in _each other_.

And the woman he _really_ wanted had asked him to leave her alone…_repeatedly._

He refused to budge.

This was the first time in a long time in which he'd been able to find Ana without the Doc keeping a protective eye on her. He wasn't about to sacrifice this guilty pleasure just because she only felt that he was bothering her.

But he also didn't want her ignoring him.

"Locke's gay."

That got the desired effect.

Ana Lucia shot up into a sitting position and looked at him in surprise, before seeing the mischief in his eyes and bursting out in laughter. "You were joking!" She was beautiful when she laughed. "You know how to joke!"

"Of _course_ I know how to joke!" He scoffed, yet couldn't be insulted when she was smiling like that at him.

She giggled, shaking her head at him, curls bouncing. "Locke has _got_ to be the most _masculine_ man on this whole Island." She paused. "Other than _Eko_ of course."

Sawyer scowled at her for not putting him on the list, but the scowl turned into a smirk when he realized who _else_ hadn't been mentioned. "Oh _really_, Annie-Lucy?"

She glared at him for the pet-name but nodded anyway. "_Yes_, **really**."

"So, why isn't the Good Doctor mentioned as one of the '_Manly Men of Godforsaken Island'_?" The blonde conman's smirk was pure sex as his gaze raked her long legs, cut off shorts, and tank top before returning to her face. "Don't tell me he---."

"Don't even _finish_ that sentence." Yet she was still giggling. "I think _this_ is enough testimony to the fact that he's_ a man_." Resting her hands on her midsection once more, Ana sighed in contentment…

…And once again Sawyer fantasized that she was his and that the bump was because of _him._

That was probably what made him want to avoid her all the time. She made him _want_ to actually have a relationship and give a commitment a chance. He'd overheard her conversations with Sun and Claire---she'd had just as fucked up a childhood as he had, and despite the fact that she'd been a cop she'd had it bad too.

And here she was making a relationship with a hero-compelled doctor on a godforsaken island filled with mysterious, killing creatures---and people—_work_. Somehow everyone had taken to look at them as the 'perfect couple' as the one proof that they could lead semi-normal lives despite where they were.

_ Sawyer_ wanted that life.

He _wanted_ the normalcy he'd once been sure was boring.

He _wanted_ to have a commitment to someone and be sure that she'd never cheat on him like his mother had on his father—and Sawyer had on every woman he'd ever had a 'relationship' with.

But most of all, he wanted _Ana Lucia Cortez_.

He wanted her smiles, her vibrancy, her 'kiss-my-ass' attitude and killer right hook. He wanted her zest for life, her Rambina-like qualities, her laughter and her scowls. He wanted to have the fights he'd witnessed between the cop and the doc.

While they _were_ angry and said things they didn't mean, their anger only seemed to feed the passion Sawyer hated to admit existed between the two, before flinging themselves at each other and disappearing into their tent…

…for _hours_.

"You know, when you're quiet you're not half-bad." Ana commented lazily, obviously enjoying the rays of the sun upon her body.

Sawyer smirked, leaning towards her. "So you'd tolerate my presence around you all day and night if I just stop talking?" He asked, half-jokingly.

She snorted in amusement. "Dream _on_ Sawyer, dream on."

He did…he _would_.

And was about to tell her that, to let her know what he'd been keeping silent about for _too long…_when a shadow fell over them.

"If you've blocked my sun again…" Ana threatened, eyes still closed.

"Not me." He murmured darkly at her side.

Eyes opening in surprise, Ana Lucia smiled brightly when she saw the man standing above her. "Jack!" She paused. "How is Claire?"

Jack's jaw was tense as he looked down on them. Sawyer could _feel_ his '_get away from my woman'_ glare yet chose to smirk up defiantly at him. "Yes, _Jacko_, how _is_ she?"

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly at Sawyer before turning to Ana and smiling softly. "Her arm was broken and I had to put the bone back in place before putting a makeshift cast around it to keep it in place so it wouldn't heal crookedly." His smile disappeared as he glared at Sawyer once more. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Surprisingly enough, it was Ana who answered. "He was keeping me company." She sat up leisurely, giving Jack a blinding smile. "I was alone and bored and he kept me entertained telling me the _worst_ jokes I've ever heard." Her smile broadened at the memory of said joke.

Sawyer had to smirk at Jack's surprise.

The doctor quickly got over it and glared harder at the conman. "Since when do _you_ tell jokes?"

He pretended to be insulted. "Why is everyone so surprised that I know a joke or two?"

"A _bad_ joke or two." Ana teased.

Sawyer was shocked for a moment, before he gave the Latina a blinding smile. "I got you to laugh, didn't I? It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was _horrible_." Ana assured him.

"I'll just have to practice more on you and you'll tell me when I'm getting better." Sawyer said in a deeper, huskier voice because _this_ was the banter he wanted with her. _This_ was a conversation he'd dreamt of them having---and it'd ended up with him finally telling her the truth and making love to her.

Too bad Jack always had to ruin things for him.

Jack was silent for a moment before turning to Ana, reaching out and grasping her hand. "C'mon, you should get out of the sun. It won't do you or the baby any good for you to have a sunstroke."

Ana smiled up at him. "You big worry-wort." Yet she allowed him to pull her up to her feet and begin leading her back towards their tent and away from Sawyer.

The blonde watched them go silently, hands clenched in tight balls.

Ana stopped and turned to look at him. "Thanks for the company, Sawyer. You really aren't half-bad." And with another glare in his direction from Jack, they disappeared around the corner.

Sawyer sighed and looked down at the pattern of the makeshift blanket. Jack had just _had_ to come at that moment and break into Sawyer's time with Ana, taking her away and silently reminding the blonde _who_ the beautiful Latina belonged to…reminding him _whose_ baby was growing within her.

He sighed again, this time tinged with anger.

It would seem he was destined to fall in love with Jack's girls.

The song Ana had sung _that_ night returned to him, as it always did when he missed yet _another_ opportunity with her.

_ "Crecer esa semilla, crear, sonar, dejar todo surgir---Apartando el miedo a sufrir…"_

Standing, Sawyer picked up the blanket and shook off the sand before returning to camp. He still had time. Sawyer was used to getting what he wanted, to seeing a treasure and taking it in the dark of the night, or coveting a gem and somehow conning it from right out of the hands of its rightful owner---making it his forever.

And he'd never coveted money or jewels as much as he coveted Ana Lucia Cortez.

He was going to have to use all his skills as a thief and conman to steal her away from Jack, and it would most probably take a while to finally have her as his, but that was only going to make having her for himself all the sweeter.

With a determined smile on his face, he followed the others, whistling Ana's song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about a review please!**

Rough translation of the song:

translation:spanish to english

Name: me Muero Por Conocerte  
Author and Performer: Alex Ubago:

Translation by: shadowglove

Me muero por suplicarte**, I am dying to beg you**,

que no te vayas mi vida. **Not to leave me, my life**.  
Me muero por escucharte, **I'm dying to hear**,  
decir las cosas que nunca digas, **You say the things you've never said**  
mas me callo y te marchas. **But I keep silent and you leave**

mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algun dia, **I keep hoping one day**

de no esconder las heridas **Not to hide the wounds**  
que me duelen al pensar **That hurt me when I think**  
que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco mas... **That each day I care for you more and more**  
cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar? **How long are we going to wait?**

Me muero por abrazarte **I'm dying to hug you**  
y que me abrases tan fuerte **And for you to hug me stronger**.  
Me muero por divertirte **I'm dying to entertain you**  
y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho, **And for you to kiss me when you wake up upon my chest**

hasta que el sol aparezca, **Until the sun appears**,  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, **I'm losing myself in your scent**,  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando. **I'm losing myself in your lips, which approach whispering**  
Palabras que llegan hasta el pobre corazn, **Words that touch this poor heart**  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior. **I feel the fire within me**.

Chorus**:  
**  
Me muero por conocerte **I am dying to know you**  
saber que es lo que piensas, **To know what you think**,  
abrir todas tus puertas, vencer esas tormentas **Open all your doors, overcome these storms**  
que nos quieran abatir. **That want to destroy us**  
Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada, Get **in your eyes my eyes,**  
cantar contigo al alma **Sing with you through the soul**  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios** Kiss you until our lips waste away**.  
y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla, **And see in your face every day that seed grow**,  
crear, sonar, dejar todo surgir, **Create, dream, let everything arise**,  
apartando el miedo a sufrir. **Putting away your fear of suffering**.  


Me muero por explicarte **I'm dying to explain to you**  
lo que pasa por mi mente **What goes on in my mind**

me muero por intrigarte, **I'm dying to intrigue you**  
seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte **Trying to continue being able to surprise you**  
sentir cada dia ese flechazo al verte **Feel every day Cupid Arrow when I see you**  
que mas dara lo que digan, **Who cares what they say**  
que mas dara lo que piensen **Who cares what they think**  
si estoy loca es cosa mia **If I'm crazy that's my business**  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor **Now and again I turn to see the world in my favor**  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol. **See again the light of the sun**

** Chorus:**

Me muero por conocerte **I am dying to know you**  
saber que es lo que piensas, **To know what you think**,  
abrir todas tus puertas, vencer esas tormentas **Open all your doors, overcome these storms**  
que nos quieran abatir. **That want to destroy us**  
Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada, Get **in your eyes my eyes,**  
cantar contigo al alma **Sing with you through the soul**  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios** Kiss you until our lips waste away**.  
y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla, **And see in your face every day that seed grow**,  
crear, sonar, dejar todo surgir, **Create, dream, let everything arise**,  
apartando el miedo a sufrir. **Putting away your fear of suffering**


End file.
